


Storey Legacy Challenge

by BeneviolentGoddess



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Image Heavy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneviolentGoddess/pseuds/BeneviolentGoddess
Summary: I've completed a10 generation legacy in Sims 3.  Time to do it in Sims 4.





	1. Ryan Storey

**Author's Note:**

> [Family Tree on Family Echo](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=wpkdwce4l9&f=392589489758187053) \- greyed out Sims are dead.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Legacy Challenge  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> [Rules can be found HERE.](https://www.simslegacychallenge.com/the-sims-4-legacy-challenge-rules/)
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm using the 'official' trait randomizer, which is the linked one, rather than the usual one I use.](http://www.simslegacychallenge.com/sims-4-legacy-challenge-random-trait-generator/)
> 
>  
> 
> 64x64 lot in Brindleton Bay.  
> $1800 to start. (used money cheat to remove the excess)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Succession Laws:  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Matriarchy:** The Founder must be female. Only girls are eligible to be named heir unless there are no female children, at which point boys become eligible for that generation.
> 
>  **Strict Traditional:** To be eligible to be named heir, a child must be naturally born from their previous-generation parents and be able to trace an unbroken bloodline back to the founder. Adopted children may never be named heir.
> 
>  **Democracy:** This rule may be used if you are displaying your Legacy Challenge in some public way. Either via Let’s Play, Livestream, blog or other format where people can leave comment. The heir is chosen by your viewers/readers from among the pool of eligible heirs.
> 
>  **Tolerant:** The species of the child has no impact on their eligibility for heir status
> 
> Mods used - NoMozaic (you will see naked Barbie/Ken Doll Sims of all ages)  
> MC Command - ONLY used to keep the town alive. No cheats to give an advantage will be used.

This is Ryan Storey. She's got aspirations to be Fabulously Wealthy. With any luck, and the blessings of a rather beneviolent sort of Goddess watching over her, she'll put her Genius little mind and Creativity to use. She's the Cheerful sort, and a positive outlook can carry one pretty far in life.

Good luck, Ryan!

[](https://imgur.com/44C8n7z)

[](https://imgur.com/TxH1IHj)   
[](https://imgur.com/qFPmclc)   
[](https://imgur.com/8hgoeLA)   
[](https://imgur.com/t1z9F7i)   
[](https://imgur.com/4H3E2Wz)   
[](https://imgur.com/PzkhCLM)   
[](https://imgur.com/vS41AIC)


	2. Settling In

Ryan begins her new adventure in Brindleton Bay, on a very large, very empty lot. It's the first day of the new year, and spring is still cold and cloudy. She's going to need some kind of shelter, but with only §1800 to her name, that's not going to be easy.

[](https://imgur.com/x2G5Tkk)

 

A tent will have to do.

[](https://imgur.com/a8FPkMU)

 

If Ryan's ever going to be wealthy, she'll need a job. Writing sounds fun. She'll do that.

[](https://imgur.com/n3SmEZh)

 

Off to the library over in Windenburg to read and get some work started- where it is snowing!

[](https://imgur.com/KGHX9m0)   
[](https://imgur.com/lAXcAGz)

 

After writing her very first children's book, Ryan met Jaques Villareal and had him teach her a little Chess.

[](https://imgur.com/LerrHz5)   
[](https://imgur.com/Fs4HbKe)

 

Food is also a requirement, and as luck would have it, there was a cafe just across the square. Cannolis might not be the most healthsome dinner, but it'd do.

[](https://imgur.com/iB8TqdZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/8q9dGZU)

 

Very late, so back home Ryan went, only to realize she was going to need more than a tent. A shower, a cooler, and... well, a bush.

[](https://imgur.com/qZ3xjoV)

 

Justin Delgato came by to welcome Ryan to the neighborhood, but she had to rush off to work. Sweetie that he is, he planted the daisies Ryan had found on her walk around the neighborhood.

[](https://imgur.com/oH8NK1e)

 

With her paycheck, Ryan bought a bookcase so as to cut down on travel time after her shift is over. Her next work day is Wednesday, and she's already got plans for a deck, chair, and computer. For now, she tends the garden before grabbing a book.

[](https://imgur.com/O5L0Kq0)   
[](https://imgur.com/4yD4ClE)

 

GeekCon! Ryan headed over just so she could use the computers.

[](https://imgur.com/a6vETSF)   
[](https://imgur.com/DNrwY7w)

 

She also received a free set of earbuds! Nice for keeping the fun going even while grinding away at the keyboard.

[](https://imgur.com/sgjwspP)

 

Con Food! And getting to meet a bunch of cosplayers.

[](https://imgur.com/5y2g3XR)   
[](https://imgur.com/3R29gS1)

 

And of course she had to buy a Tshirt before heading home.

[](https://imgur.com/ivcSqRe)

 

Pretty morning, and the daisies are in bloom.

[](https://imgur.com/2y9s6wC)

 

Wednesday evening saw Ryan getting her very first promotion at work! With her bonus, she's only about §100 short to buy her first computer. Luckily, there are daisies to harvest and sell.

[](https://imgur.com/DWlz9bW)

 

Of course, that leaves her with only §63 when the bills come, but she's also off for the next two days. Ryan plans to write another book and dig around for treasure to sell.

[](https://imgur.com/mBD9Vgo)

 

Oh no! It rained on the new computer! Clearly, a roof is needed.

[](https://imgur.com/FI9elv6)

 

Night on the Town! How about Morning on the Town? Ryan headed over to Salty Paws Bar and met up with Justin her neighbor.

[](https://imgur.com/lXcCtRK)

 

When she got home from work, she had enough to build a little... shack. It's an ugly shack, but maybe it'll keep the rain off her computer?

[](https://imgur.com/5dsWKUg)

 

Which Ryan is trying to repair.

[](https://imgur.com/WPKWWg6)

 

Time to write!

[](https://imgur.com/f1tBGdt)

 

The shack did not help. She's going to have to spend the money to enclose it all.

[](https://imgur.com/l3prDGO)

 

An enclosed shack. Ryan's down to §113, and has no idea how much her bills will be when they come.

[](https://imgur.com/UiHRJwT)


	3. First Holidays, and Could It Be Love?

It's Ostara! Time to hunt eggs and see what the Flower Bunny brings! Ryan managed to find a few eggs. Now it's just a matter of passing the time writing while waiting for the Bunny.

[](https://imgur.com/cz49BBP)

 

Something Ryan hadn't even realized was that her job can her a new computer! The old one was sold, and now she's got a total of §2446. Laundry seems like the next reasonable thing an adult should do.

[](https://imgur.com/8QQLpfL)   
[](https://imgur.com/dvfIMbk)

 

Yay! Bunneh!

[](https://imgur.com/yCjnpvv)

 

A ridiculous selfie with the Bunny. Then a nicer pic for posterity.

[](https://imgur.com/kMzI8uf)   
[](https://imgur.com/LVr9JUd)   
[](https://imgur.com/EXxCEIH)

 

Sadly, it was getting late, and Ryan has work in the morning. Time to say goodbye until next year. Ostara was a grand success though.

[](https://imgur.com/FTfuXNA)

 

The garden is growing, and Ryan starts her day by weeding and selling the harvest before sneaking in some writing time before work.

[](https://imgur.com/TeCPyfD)

 

Ryan was promoted again! Now she _has_ to write books. Win-win!

[](https://imgur.com/q0F9tnt)

 

She also invested in a scarecrow.

[](https://imgur.com/7bM9n0X)

 

Being friendly to Patchy helps!

[](https://imgur.com/cL1NY14)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZDPGKht)   
[](https://imgur.com/aveKNvH)

 

Promoted! Already level 4 in her career. Good work Ryan. And tomorrow is lottery day. She's definitely going to buy a ticket. Can't hurt, right?

[](https://imgur.com/F0PItkQ)

 

She settled in to write some since it was her day off and the rain just won't quit. There's laundry to be done too, but that'll have to wait.

[](https://imgur.com/3VtZP6p)

 

That scarecrow is no longer on his tree... This is the first time Ryan's meeting him.

[](https://imgur.com/nVyfFLn)

 

The rain has finally stopped, so Ryan grabbed the laundry.

[](https://imgur.com/6YPRTlU)

 

Alas, Raj Rasoya won the lottery.

[](https://imgur.com/4OcsmMZ)

 

However, Ryan does now have over §10k saved up after work and selling the harvest Thursday. She needs 20k in reserve for the next step of her aspiration, but maybe a _home_ of some sort would be good? Maybe just a bigger shack with a fridge? And, like, a toilet.

§2300-ish later, and all she's truly lacking is a real bed. Ryan's going to wait on that, however, and save up for an amazing bed. One she can share comfortably with the future father of her children.

[](https://imgur.com/sxkP9yi)   
[](https://imgur.com/t0ZTZbI)

 

It's Love Day! Maybe it's time to get out and start looking for a man to help Ryan establish her legacy. To the Lighthouse to hopefully meet some people.

[](https://imgur.com/xpUH08s)

 

Striking out there, Ryan went to the spice festival. She worked on Justin pretty hard, and finally asked him on a date.

[](https://imgur.com/7yGNj4x)

 

They went over to Windenburg's Hare and Hedgehog Cafe to spend a little time together, where Ryan went for it!

[](https://imgur.com/zccjF0J)

 

It was a successful date, and wonderful Love Day... but is Justin The One? Ryan decided to sleep on it a bit and maybe meet some other men before deciding. She has a little time yet.

[](https://imgur.com/Ere1PiL)


	4. No.... THIS is Love

It's Beltaine! The last day of Spring! Ryan tends her garden first before heading to the park for a BBQ.

[](https://imgur.com/HJsLHd4)   
[](https://imgur.com/25WH4l8)   
[](https://imgur.com/t0YtD3S)

 

There's a new neighbor! Deandre Babcock (found on the gallery, thank you sara_sizzle23, I promise he'll have a good life!) and Ryan headed over to meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/3TOwFBB)

 

_I mean... yeah_ , thinks Ryan.

[](https://imgur.com/bD0q4D8)

 

They really hit it off quite well.

[](https://imgur.com/o8ULZ97)

 

Deandre got one helluva goodnight kiss before Ryan headed home. I think he liked it.

[](https://imgur.com/gKCVLF9)

 

There's just ONE small thing she needs to take care of first...

[](https://imgur.com/c0y7FVg)

 

Justin took it well though- he IS married after all, and they remain friends. All in all, a great Beltaine!

[](https://imgur.com/OwOurkt)

 

Summer dawns with one heck of a thunder storm.

[](https://imgur.com/6IxgTuj)

 

Mmmm... breakfast of fruit salad.

[](https://imgur.com/U9D7fQX)

 

Lightning hit the yard a few times and left presents, but the storm ended on a lovely rainbow.

[](https://imgur.com/ZOLe5Rk)

 

Monday evening, and Ryan is stressed, but happy. She got a promotion, has a guy she really likes, and enough money to buy them a good bed! Time to invite over Deandre.

[](https://imgur.com/2BSPOHR)

 

"I know it's not much, but... move in with me?"

[](https://imgur.com/OGK4lnC)

 

Goodbye, tent. Hello, bed!

[](https://imgur.com/jZELB9Z)

 

Hello, first woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/UWYt9pc)

 

Deandre started on dinner while Ryan worked on her book. She's their sole money maker for the moment.

[](https://imgur.com/Tuk2Tu4)

 

Lightning just destroyed the clothesline!

[](https://imgur.com/uJfOgkJ)

 

Deandre has aspirations to be a Bodybuilder, so he went jogging once Ryan headed to work.

[](https://imgur.com/bcGEfCm)

 

Deandre got Ryan a gift of seedpackets and laid them out to be planted. Little did he know that he'd come back out after cooking lunch to see their scarecrow working on it.

[](https://imgur.com/BZGJAIO)

 

He's a good guy, helping with chores, fixing the clothesline...

[](https://imgur.com/gNlFVdO)   
[](https://imgur.com/WEXscAR)

 

It's summer, so time to invest in a thermostat- even if it does cost more.

[](https://imgur.com/C8rnRC1)

 

Deandre made dinner while Ryan wrote after her shift. Domestic life is pleasant!

[](https://imgur.com/Q25Wnww)

 

They've got quite the farm started.

[](https://imgur.com/XuSwJ1z)

 

It's Litha! Time for a fire and bbq! Nothing like grilling in the rain.

[](https://imgur.com/kZEJhbp)

 

They need a Chess table. Ryan's got to have better logic for work now that she's an Author.

[](https://imgur.com/ZKiGvKs)

 

Deandre needed to hit the gym for his own aspirations, so after work, they both headed to Willow Creek.

[](https://imgur.com/I0mcJwn)

 

Thor doesn't like laundry tubs either, apparently.

[](https://imgur.com/4FlIngS)

 

PATCHY!! Noooooo!

[](https://imgur.com/UynNRxw)

 

AND the clothesline! Geebus!

[](https://imgur.com/MI4t4uG)

 

Hopefully the new bee boxes will survive.

[](https://imgur.com/gtQXBkH)


	5. Wedding Bells and a REAL House

"How about a breakfast date!" (Also, it's Ryan's birthday, but she'll celebrate in a bit.)

[](https://imgur.com/gQ1IIs5)

 

To Myshuno Meadows! "So, I was thinking about having our wedding here."

[](https://imgur.com/aMCGVdB)

 

"Our.. what?"

[](https://imgur.com/63R5Hnd)

 

"Our wedding. You know-"

[](https://imgur.com/hpetwUP)

 

"-If you'll marry me?"

[](https://imgur.com/ZprLXU8)

 

He said yes.

[](https://imgur.com/1km9nI4)   
[](https://imgur.com/27T5VPa)

 

Bonding with the bees back home.

[](https://imgur.com/xxEwRBL)

 

Ryan's birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/qAu3OKh)

 

It's just her and Deandre tonight, but the cake is good, and the company-

[](https://imgur.com/02z0tq7)

 

- _really_ good.

[](https://imgur.com/i2WawXb)

 

Ryan is up to §4000 a day in royalties. She'll have that §35k in savings in no time.

[](https://imgur.com/WYVnvw8)

 

It's the first day of Fall! All the plants popped into season.

[](https://imgur.com/0xBoOxP)

 

A cat just walked right on into the house!

[](https://imgur.com/4x90vIz)

 

Ryan maxed Writing!

[](https://imgur.com/P18TQ0L)

 

It's their Wedding Day!

[](https://imgur.com/u1KtKzQ)

 

It's a small affair, but lovely all the same.

[](https://imgur.com/3qRcP4T)   
[](https://imgur.com/CnKKXlL)   
[](https://imgur.com/o318xdF)   
[](https://imgur.com/G9E6GdW)   
[](https://imgur.com/8jaQSp3)   
[](https://imgur.com/GIGvned)   
[](https://imgur.com/6Wyw26Z)   
[](https://imgur.com/5BMR0Zu)

 

And everyone hung out in the kitchen.

[](https://imgur.com/uLWUVyW)

 

And finally home for the wedding night!

[](https://imgur.com/GcpCHgR)

 

Ryan has reached over §100k, and has §97,370 in savings. It is high time for a house so she and Deandre can finally start thinking about an heiress. (Fun fact, this house is as close a replica of the farm house I lived in as a child as I could get. ^_^ I LOVE it) The house still needs some landscaping, but the interior is done enough.

[](https://imgur.com/U6MIXyP)   
[](https://imgur.com/I8lotmQ)

 

New book in a new house!

[](https://imgur.com/TVWl1Bx)

 

The farm is going great. Ryan's even got a Cow Plant out there by the green house.

[](https://imgur.com/AKqW4lD)

 

Eating for Two!

[](https://imgur.com/TQLnCKg)

 

Cooking together for Mabon! Then of course, enjoying the meal together. Their next holiday will include a new generation, and Ryan couldn't be more excited.

[](https://imgur.com/nfXDSC2)   
[](https://imgur.com/N0PNIUE)


	6. The Domestic Life

It's the domestic farm life for Deandre and Ryan. Get up, tend the garden, harvest the honey, feed the cow plant...

[](https://imgur.com/ZRl9vBe)

 

A quick lunch and it's off to work for Ryan and down to the basement to workout for Deandre.

[](https://imgur.com/Qy3KPMS)

 

With the baby due in a day or so, Ryan decided a cow plant might not be the safest thing to have in their yard. It's been transplanted to a public garden where the caretakers know all the risks and can protect the public.

[](https://imgur.com/L7My8MK)

 

Just after midnight and Ryan woke up in labor! Off to the hospital with Deandre panicking.

[](https://imgur.com/8TfNC6S)   
[](https://imgur.com/uodWhbV)   
[](https://imgur.com/vNG8ENy)   
[](https://imgur.com/1oIal17)

 

Tuesday, the 10th of Fall, Year one at 2:00am, Ryan gave birth to a healthy baby boy _and_ healthy baby girl! Welcome Lynn and Charlie!

[](https://imgur.com/xnRct6k)   
[](https://imgur.com/TdHnckk)   
[](https://imgur.com/UPk2KEE)

 

And feeding time once they were home.

[](https://imgur.com/bnxVKim)

 

The wedding portraits are finally in. Ryan hung them in the foyer.

[](https://imgur.com/n5sPqxP) [](https://imgur.com/92eBEIG)   
[](https://imgur.com/GalhuNg)

 

With all the excitement of the twins' birth, Ryan and Deandre forgot it was also his birthday. They celebrated with a little honey cake Ryan made.

[](https://imgur.com/2Je14mt)   
[](https://imgur.com/PPuwyFG)

 

And some birthday woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/jYTst87)

 

Uh oh... Ryan woke up sick to her stomach today.

[](https://imgur.com/QXNG2jT)

 

And while both babies were happy, Ryan stapped a couple photos. Lynn in green, Charlie in the yellow.

[](https://imgur.com/Y9hVq5r)   
[](https://imgur.com/XJHqLEq)

 

Despite the early morning nausea, Ryan and Deandre got outside to plant more.

[](https://imgur.com/DEaOkfC)

 

Ryan's pregnant! That birthday nookie must've been some good stuff. Ryan and Deandre are very excited.

[](https://imgur.com/gsi4Pnf)   
[](https://imgur.com/8IhEYZ5)

 

It's Harvestfest, and the twins' birthday today. Both Ryan and Deandre are trying to appease the gnomes.

[](https://imgur.com/vUu0UYu)   
[](https://imgur.com/cKcAPH7)

 

Deandre has a handle on dinner.

[](https://imgur.com/JreSHop)

 

And while he did that, Ryan saw Lynn and Charlie into toddlerhood. They both got a last cuddle from mama while so tiny then-

[](https://imgur.com/0Ql5rkl)   
[](https://imgur.com/WIWgsTt)

 

-Lynn became an Inquisitive toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/VDDboxl)

 

Charlie is a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/66ipxBD)

 

The bedrooms were set up for each of the kids, though Ryan and Deandre know that with the next one coming in a few days, one of the toddlers will end up sharing. They'll rearrange as needed then.

[](https://imgur.com/hYSeDYa)   
[](https://imgur.com/GlPLqdp)

 

First Family Harvestfest!

[](https://imgur.com/qUgnX1U)

 

Something was happening here...

[](https://imgur.com/XuvCbWB)

 

It took a lot of work, including the deconstruction of the more-trouble-than-it's-worth greenhouse, but the farm is finally in some semblance of order. They also bought a second Patchy.

[](https://imgur.com/Gw1NBaC)


	7. Babies, Aspirations, and Careers, Oh My!

It's Halloween, and Ryan's got her very first ever Trick-or-Treater!

[](https://imgur.com/KrOAItP)

 

Ryan's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/9sKBrvH)

 

Back to the hospital they go!

[](https://imgur.com/HVeMP4b)   
[](https://imgur.com/ykWncJc)   
[](https://imgur.com/kx9s6vA)

 

Sunday, the First of Winter, Year 1, at 1:14am, Ryan gave birth to a little boy. Welcome Whitney! It gets better, kiddo.

[](https://imgur.com/xDoiKdW)

 

A little 'hey we should have more girls (or try to) woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/j3vTEyo)

 

Ryan's pregnant!

[](https://imgur.com/VhUTvIy)

 

Ryan has completed her aspiration to be Fabulously Wealthy!

[](https://imgur.com/DVMjyD1)

 

Bath day for toddlers! Deandre has become wise to the splish splish and didn't bother changing out of his sleep pants before getting the twins washed up.

[](https://imgur.com/2xhMIQh)   
[](https://imgur.com/6F2qbMI)

 

It's Whitney's birthday today! Ryan grabbed a photo of him, and then gave him a last snuggle while he was still tiny.

[](https://imgur.com/9Ul3BI6)   
[](https://imgur.com/PulCQgf)

 

Whitney is an Angelic toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/7x95p9W)

 

The kids take up a lot of time, but after they were all tucked in, Deandre finally had some time to work on his Chess moves, without which, he's never going to get his next promotion.

[](https://imgur.com/hntTek8)

 

The twins are so cute together.

[](https://imgur.com/E26Saf2)

 

Time for a bedtime story.

[](https://imgur.com/DJGGjRK)

 

Time for Baby 4! Ryan finished reading the book to Charlie before heading off to the hospital.

[](https://imgur.com/YOGIVSf)   
[](https://imgur.com/PCKMEhJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/W119BbU)

 

It's a girl! Welcome Dylan! She joined the family at 11:34am on the 5th of Winter, Year 1.

[](https://imgur.com/gurO8sw)   
[](https://imgur.com/uz5cdY5)

 

It's the twins' birthday too. First to the cake, Lynn! He maxed Potty and Thinking, and had at least level two in Movement, Communication, and Imagination.

[](https://imgur.com/4NqwfEg)

 

He is an artistic prodigy and cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/we6Ms5E)

 

Next up is Charlie, and she has maxed everything except Movement, which is level 4.

[](https://imgur.com/tQJi54e)

 

She's a social butterfly and also cheerful. 

[](https://imgur.com/S4gdR4l)

 

And of course the bedrooms had to be rearranged. Dylan will be sharing with Charlie in a few days, so Charlie's toddler bed was left in place for her little sister's later use.

[](https://imgur.com/aJDjsmv)   
[](https://imgur.com/9mpNoIR)

 

Best Friends Forever! They're such cute kids!

[](https://imgur.com/H79CKuq)

 

Swings are great, even in the snow.

[](https://imgur.com/xAlNr2x)

 

It's Yule!

[](https://imgur.com/HfcgFEF)

 

Time to light some candles (I know it's a Menorah, but Sims doesn't have a Pagan candle wheel, so I'm afraid I have to follow the great tradition of many religions and borrow from another. Absolute respect to my Jewish readers.)

[](https://imgur.com/2uAbT1J)   
[](https://imgur.com/sVkYZyK)

 

Ryan handled the cooking this time.

[](https://imgur.com/4CYMVkc)

 

And a Grand Meal! Yule was an all-around success for the Storeys.

[](https://imgur.com/2c4RBcE)

 

And today is little Dylan's birthday! She's a bit Wild.

[](https://imgur.com/nLL9Xpb)   
[](https://imgur.com/KI7LBmH)

 

Ryan's made Best-Selling Author (lvl 9)!

[](https://imgur.com/yOtGYgz)


	8. Growing Family

It's Whitney's birthday today! Deandre baked him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/YBqsSZr)

 

Happy birthday, buddy! Whitney maxed Movement, and reached level 3 in all other skills.

[](https://imgur.com/8E3hs77)

 

He's a rambunctious scamp and vegetarian.

[](https://imgur.com/5DzCim7)

 

It's Winterfest! Which is the perfect excuse for the family to be off from work and school and able to work on skills, as well as spend time as a family!

Some Tofurkey since Whitney's a vegetarian.

[](https://imgur.com/MsMmUzI)

 

And daddy decorated the tree with his boys.

[](https://imgur.com/CtQopL6)

 

And once the boys were out of the room, Deandre loaded the tree with presents.

[](https://imgur.com/eDIlSaA)

 

Family meal time.

[](https://imgur.com/4roFCQf)

 

Gifts!

[](https://imgur.com/9aKY4cb)

 

And gotta sing while waiting for Father Winter.

[](https://imgur.com/9LrBrsl)

 

He's here!

[](https://imgur.com/yiFUFNO)

 

The Storey kids got to meet and chat with Father Winter and get special gifts.

[](https://imgur.com/GIbmJQi)   
[](https://imgur.com/EFhsRyk)

 

Dylan loves that ballpit.

[](https://imgur.com/2HrdXEX)

 

A possible heiress must know how to apologize with grace when she's wrong.

[](https://imgur.com/xEXVHzg)

 

It's New Year's Eve, and the kids are outside all working on their motor skill and having a great time until the countdown.

[](https://imgur.com/FarNOJh)

 

Countdown time! Happy New Year!

[](https://imgur.com/Zo2yycx)

 

Kiss in that new year.

[](https://imgur.com/K0Xge8k)

 

It's Legacy Day! And Dylan's birthday too! Hard to believe it's been a whole Sim year already! Ryan leads the celebration with some gardening, and then they make a cake for Dylan.

[](https://imgur.com/raekUZb)

 

To the park to celebrate and get away from the snow. Plus, Charlie's got some friends to make still.

[](https://imgur.com/b8a9Wxq)

 

Dylan's a Cheerful Rambunctious Scamp.

[](https://imgur.com/3u4KdZB)

 

Dylan got busy meeting people, as just like her older sister she's going to try to complete all childhood aspirations.

[](https://imgur.com/YIVrGtW)

 

Monday, glorious Monday. All the kids are at school! Time for some alone time for mommy and daddy!

[](https://imgur.com/uNG2c0d)   
[](https://imgur.com/372O2PY)   
[](https://imgur.com/HL8Xsd0)

 

By busting hump, Charlie has completed all of the childhood aspirations! The last one was mental.

[](https://imgur.com/YddLySa)

 

Whoops! They did it again! Ryan's expecting the unexpected baby.

[](https://imgur.com/AX5eQJb)

 

Reading with mom!

[](https://imgur.com/WNz96An)

 

Charlie is down to working on her Emotional Control.

[](https://imgur.com/TO9IL8K)

 

It's Wednesday, the 4th of Spring (year 2) and the twins are going to be teens! Ryan made them a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/wPeJLiN)

 

Lynn is up first.

[](https://imgur.com/7wmaDur)

 

He wants to be a Musical Genius and adds Active to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/Ovgq65L)

 

Charlie's next.

[](https://imgur.com/mmXkP7t)

 

She wants to be Chief of Mischief and adds Genius to her traits.

[](https://imgur.com/IYGZJDl)

 

Deandre has reached the top of his Botanist Career!

[](https://imgur.com/YntzPX5)


	9. A Round of Birthdays

It's Friday, and Ryan is due any time now. She worked in the garden until labor began.

[](https://imgur.com/hcTWkBV)

 

Then it was off to the hospital!

[](https://imgur.com/sl8TFco)   
[](https://imgur.com/baojdT7)   
[](https://imgur.com/xKTf59U)

 

At 11:24am, on Friday the 6th of Spring, Year 2, Ryan gave birth to another set of twins! Welcome to the family Jayne and Cayde! This makes three boys and three girls for the Storey Family.

[](https://imgur.com/wsoAak0)

 

Jayne does not seem happy to be out in the world.

[](https://imgur.com/WxIpwnK)

 

Neither does Cayde.

[](https://imgur.com/qtlKWWe)

 

Such cute babies!

[](https://imgur.com/H7s6FuS)   
[](https://imgur.com/8I0TLS6)   
[](https://imgur.com/0ME36UU)

 

Once again, the birth of twins made everyone forget it was Deandre's birthday. Ryan hurried to bake him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/1OPsAyg)

 

It's Ostara! Everyone met the Ostara Bunny and had a great time hunting eggs.

[](https://imgur.com/rdgtWlr)

 

Charlie and Dylan both made Llamacorn Scouts today! They've collected all the badges.

[](https://imgur.com/7YM2nmf) [](https://imgur.com/Z6wZMsU)   
[](https://imgur.com/6ceB4MR)   
[](https://imgur.com/S1ESbz6)

 

It's time for Jayne and Cayde to be toddlers! They both get their last Tiny Snuggle with mommy...

[](https://imgur.com/LkLczoT)   
[](https://imgur.com/lJF3klc)

 

Jayne is a Silly toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/ZYUkMKD)

 

Cayde is Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/F2Hg1tD)

 

There's definitely no room left in the other bedrooms, so Ryan and Deandre had to get a bit creative with the new nursery. They finished up the attic and made it a cozy place for the twins to sleep and play and learn.

[](https://imgur.com/YtXR1zJ)

 

Thinking is fun!

[](https://imgur.com/nHrkWTI)

 

It's time for Ryan and Whitney's birthdays! Ryan's got a High A in elementary school, so he took a vacation day to stay home and celebrate while Ryan made them a cake.

Whitney hit the cake first. He wants to be a Curator and adds being a Perfectionist to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/r7Q5Syp)   
[](https://imgur.com/YIAtBhO)

 

And then Ryan joined her husband in Elderhood.

[](https://imgur.com/oOtEsFY)   
[](https://imgur.com/3M0lhW0)


	10. The First Young Adults

Daddy explaining to Dylan how potential heiresses must understand how to recognize when an apology is needed and how to do so with grace.

[](https://imgur.com/MI1QzSz)

 

Deandre decided it was time to retire. He wants to spend as much time as he can with his family.

[](https://imgur.com/ihYPRZl)

 

Dylan working on Empathy a bit before bed.

[](https://imgur.com/NrjZHHm)

 

It took almost his whole life, but Deandre has completed his aspiration of becoming a Bodybuilder!

[](https://imgur.com/Da1HbGG)   
[](https://imgur.com/wgyGe2c)

 

Dylan has completed all her Childhood Aspirations!

[](https://imgur.com/yWP4Sn4)

 

Her birthday is in two days, and she's down to getting her Emotional Control into the green.

[](https://imgur.com/7VWI6BQ)

 

A peek in at snoozing toddlers.

[](https://imgur.com/0L267b7)

 

School is stressful, what's better than playing a video game with your BFF before buckling down and getting homework done?

[](https://imgur.com/Qi5f0yj)

 

The boys don't get _as_ much attention as the girls, but they are adored family members. Ryan's working with Jayne so he can speak better.

[](https://imgur.com/2WaSfGy)

 

It's Love Day! Ryan and Deandre, still in love after all this time.

[](https://imgur.com/sWqNXxe)

 

It's Dylan's birthday today! And Beltaine as well. Ryan got up early to get the cake made.

[](https://imgur.com/C4FYjpO)

 

Cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/R4Tw4WN)

 

Dylan wants to be a Computer Whiz and has become a bit of a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/bpHXKTI)

 

And Sunday is time for another set of birthdays! Ryan made the cake for Jayne and Cayde.

[](https://imgur.com/h3wVLjY)

 

Jayne's up first.

[](https://imgur.com/oq3fjwK)

 

He's a Social Butterfly and Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/G5258X1)

 

Then the last toddler of generation two! It's Cayde's turn for candles.

[](https://imgur.com/zHafIdu)

 

She's an Active little Rambunctious Scamp.

[](https://imgur.com/GhKniND)

 

Time to change up the twins' attic suite a little. A bathroom was added, because really, eight people and 3 bathrooms is just not enough. Bad enough Jayne and Cayde have to go through their parent's bathroom and bedroom to get to their own space, but, well, the house wasn't really built with _this_ many children in mind. But now they've got their own beds, and nightlights, and the toy chest has been moved up and all the toddler things tucked away in storage for the next generation.

[](https://imgur.com/uVDlM4A)   
[](https://imgur.com/yJS6pwZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/JUivFBT)   
[](https://imgur.com/eLleyEc)

 

With Ryan nearing the end of her long life, she knows it's time to pick her heiress. It's hard to choose between her three beloved daughters, but practicality (and popular vote {6-1}) made her choose Dylan. Charlie's certainly a strong candidate, but with her penchant for Mischief, she's not as calm or steady as Dylan. And for as adorable and full of potential as Cayde is, it's too much to put on a child. Dylan is the heiress.

[](https://imgur.com/xQ9gh0k)   
[](https://imgur.com/PKl0p39)

 

It's time for Lynn and Charlie to become adults! They took the day off school, and Ryan made them a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/xL21gly)

 

A hug before candle time!

[](https://imgur.com/jyBi831)

 

Then first up is Lynn. He's aging up with all 5 Character Values in the green, but only Responsibility high enough to earn him the trait. He is a Genius now though.

[](https://imgur.com/2LZcvx6)   
[](https://imgur.com/qKkEgvx)

 

Charlie's next. She ages up with all 5 Character Values high enough to earn her the traits. She also adds Creative to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/7VJSRFw)   
[](https://imgur.com/5I56Zx8)

 

And with Charlie having all five Character Values in range for the positive traits, Ryan finishes her Super Parent Aspiration.

[](https://imgur.com/udDOP5N)

 

Young Adult portraits!

[](https://imgur.com/KQWKwVA)   
[](https://imgur.com/Cp3RPlk)

 

It's time for jobs. Lynn wants to be a Musician, and it looks like Charlie's interested in a Culinary career.

[](https://imgur.com/Wt95gDR)   
[](https://imgur.com/Bau2m2Y)

 

Now they both need to skill up some.

[](https://imgur.com/w15evcG)   
[](https://imgur.com/shLGGgN)


	11. Farewell

Ryan's home, and she's reach the pinnacle of her career- Creator of Worlds. And promptly retired to spend as much time as she could with her children and preparing Dylan to take over the family land and finances.

[](https://imgur.com/bKjtNCX)

 

This is going to be _her_ home, and Dylan takes pride in that, always cleaning up, getting to know the bees, tending the garden.

[](https://imgur.com/Y410coL)   
[](https://imgur.com/lCQiup5)   
[](https://imgur.com/1wb8FZ6)

 

Dylan knows that as heiress that means kids of her own someday. There's a new family in down, so she heads over Thursday evening to say hello. Mostly because she heard they had a teen boy her age.

[](https://imgur.com/To0XHpH)   
[](https://imgur.com/4xlxjAB)

 

Cash McCann is a cute redhead, and Dylan likes him immediately.

[](https://imgur.com/KGkF4HK)

 

Oh no! Friday, the 6th of Summer, Year 2, just after noon, Grimm came for Ryan!

"Is that a light over there?"

[](https://imgur.com/PLt4J1o)   
[](https://imgur.com/3hC4aIt)   
[](https://imgur.com/o6E0ucA)   
[](https://imgur.com/UiBztLz)

 

Friday night sees a number of the family crying it out in their beds, closets, and calling the sadness hotline. Ryan's left a large hole in their hearts and lives.

[](https://imgur.com/EcUYmrO)   
[](https://imgur.com/c76HSVx)   
[](https://imgur.com/edlg7S5)

 

It's Litha, but no one much feels like celebrating. Deandre set the chairs he'd crafted out with the firepit for later use, and Dylan grilled them up from fruit.

[](https://imgur.com/5FfgAaa)   
[](https://imgur.com/JDwaVsT)

 

And there goes another Patchy to the wrath of Thor.

[](https://imgur.com/TBVbwGF)

 

They had to make do with the fireplace since the storm rained out the firepit.

[](https://imgur.com/4GweLTA)

 

Sunday, and it's Whitney's birthday. Deandre made him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/6zdkVFd)

 

To the cake! Whitney becomes a Bro like his dad, and had the Responsibility Character Value in range to gain the trait. He opted for a career in Business.

[](https://imgur.com/rtmji2G)   
[](https://imgur.com/LXi3atp)   
[](https://imgur.com/HeB7jrQ)

 

Nothing like some nice comfy Mac n Cheese on a stormy summer evening.

[](https://imgur.com/dpHV2mR)

 

Thor!! What do you have against bees?!

[](https://imgur.com/0ioEHD4)

 

Mr. Fitness, even at his advanced age, Deandre loves a good run in the morning.

[](https://imgur.com/XIBAC97)

 

The twins are doing well in their jobs. Lynn's officially a Musician, and has made Line Cook.

[](https://imgur.com/qglJiNL)


	12. Dylan's Reign Begins

It's Friday, the 13th of Summer, Year 2, and time for our heiress to become a young adult and truly take over the family. Big sis, Charlie, made Dylan a nice honey cake.

[](https://imgur.com/I8v0DBY)

 

Dylan makes a wish and blows out her candles!

[](https://imgur.com/S6LQVsX)

 

She has aged up with all five character values in range for the positive traits, and a dozen skills already begun.

[](https://imgur.com/7EnRDrb) [](https://imgur.com/zXLDJeH)

 

Congratulations, Dylan!

[](https://imgur.com/Ri3VMFi)

 

That's some good cake!

[](https://imgur.com/29c6Ncz)

 

Cash is also a young adult now too, and Dylan invited him over to get to know him better.

"So... Tell me about you, Cash."

[](https://imgur.com/EkMEhGb)

 

Turns out, Cash is indeed single, however, he's also noncommittal. Dylan's going to have to work hard to get over that hurdle if he's to be the lucky guy to help her carry on the legacy.

Perhaps a date? To the Stargazer Lounge in San Myshuno they go.

[](https://imgur.com/p7dCzCC)   
[](https://imgur.com/Nvf09RU)

 

Dylan went for it and nabbed that First Kiss, and Cash didn't mind at all.

[](https://imgur.com/Ajk3ZhR)

 

Dylan's a little giddy about it.

[](https://imgur.com/yuKjNIz)

 

She worked that boy over _good_ , had him eating out of her hands. "I'm rich, I'm smart, and you could do anything you want with me."

[](https://imgur.com/GcV655D)   
[](https://imgur.com/us4gQyu)

 

"You just have to be my boyfriend~"

[](https://imgur.com/W7Lzztl)

 

For someone who professes to be non-committal, Dylan convinced him pretty easily. They grabbed a photo to commemorate their first date.

[](https://imgur.com/34adaxy)

 

Karaoke? Neither of these two can carry a tune in a bucket.

[](https://imgur.com/Q9mgPzW)

 

A gold star date ended with some fish and chips (it is Night on the Town after all) and then a last smooch before heading home.

[](https://imgur.com/LFiws2a)   
[](https://imgur.com/xT5BuXt)

 

The very next day is Jayne and Cayde's birthday, so Deandre made them a cake. It's also Lammas.

[](https://imgur.com/tuwkBiB)

 

Dylan grilled some fruit for breakfast for everyone.

[](https://imgur.com/vTMVm2d)

 

And then it was cake time! First up is Jayne.

[](https://imgur.com/u9uJj1a)

 

He wants a successful lineage of his own and adds Active to his traits.

[](https://imgur.com/GIHCxfc)

 

Cayde's turn!

[](https://imgur.com/RKRBQqX)

 

She wants to be a Party Animal and adds Bro to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/KWkYBnD)

 

Ooo! Cash called and invited Dylan on a date!

[](https://imgur.com/5I94mbk)

 

Spur of the moment, but Dylan decided to propose to Cash then and there in the hedge maze!

[](https://imgur.com/nI1NzWd)

 

And he said yes!

[](https://imgur.com/0ehtlJI)   
[](https://imgur.com/x5RD9EW)

 

It was probably time to take him home to meet her family.

[](https://imgur.com/4XE2inf)


End file.
